A Collection of Disney Stories
by music-is-my-life15
Summary: This collection is all about every Disney girl and their fear. I think it's totally awesome! rated K. I do not own any Disney characters
1. Chapter 1

A Collection of Disney Short Stories

Anastasia

SLAM!

I heard the front door slam and I hit the roof. Damn, why did Dimitri have to always slam the door? He knew I hated loud noises. Maybe that was why he did it. Just to bug me. How typical. We've been married for almost two years and he still acted so childish. But what could I expect from him? It was why I married Dimitri in the first place.

I lied back on our queen sized bed and waited for Dimitri to open the door wide and greet me with a kiss. My pink silk robe felt cool against my warm skin. As I waited ever so patiently I started to count the ceiling tiles in our master bedroom. _One, two, three, four…_

The oak door opened and soon Dimitri was at my side. He tossed his black work jacket on the love seat. I lost track of the tiles as my husband kissed me passionately. I'd been waiting for him all day to return from work with my grandmother, the Grand Duchess of France. Yes, I know, why would Dimitri even need to work with all the money I'm rolling in since he discovered me two years ago and reunited me with my beloved grandmother? It should be obvious. Since Dimitri is the man of the family, he feels it's his duty to bring in the extra income. Now I had tried time and time again to make him listen to reason but after the first few months I just gave up. It makes him happy and I guess that's all that really matters.

As usual, I'm the first to break the kiss. Even though I would have loved to stay in bed all day in my husband's arms, we had plans tonight and I needed to get ready.

Dimitri sighed loudly. I laughed a little. "You slammed the door again," I whispered in his ear. Now it was his turn to laugh. "I know. Sorry. Guess I just don't know my own strength," Dimitri pretended to flex his "muscles". By now I was in a fit of laughter. He always knows how to make me laugh. By the time I stopped laughing Dimitri was already opening the doors to our grand closet, searching through his new outfits, Grandmother's gift of course, for the ball tonight.

I got up as well and walked over to Dimitri. He was still searching and trying to ignore me as I rested my head on his strong shoulder. But I'm not one to be ignored. Instead of accepting that Dimitri was ignoring me, I tugged on his blue and grey tie. When that didn't work, I ruffled his hair. Ill never figure out why but Dimitri hates it when his hair is messy, especially when we're going to be going out in public. Thankfully that got his attention. Dimitri turned around and grabbed my hands. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back a smile.

We ended up laughing and Dimitri fixed his hair after he kissed my nose. I decided it was best if I picked out my dress. Every minute or so I sighed because I was getting so frustrated with me. Why couldn't I find a nice dress in my huge closet? I should have something. Shouldn't I?

Dimitri got tired of hearing me sighing and whining and volunteered his services. I was so grateful! It only took a few more minutes to find myself a dress. It was a forest green with thin straps, white gloves that went past my shoulders, and an emerald tiara. My auburn hair was done in a braided bun. Once my husband got a proper look at my dress he wrapped me up in a hug.

"You look beautiful. When do you want to leave for the ball?" I rested my head under Dimitri's head and breathed in his scent. It was a combination between apples and expensive cologne, my favourite scent.

I sighed. "We should probably go now," I said as I released myself from his grasp. I looked at my husband. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a green bow matching my dress and white gloves of his own. Dimitri looked so handsome! I linked my arm around his and we closed the door behind us and made our way to the ballroom on the next level.

The ball was going as planned. Dimitri and I had made it to the top of the stairs just as our names were being announced. Grandmother raised an eyebrow but didn't question us about our whereabouts. She only greeted us with a kiss on the cheek then left for her seat on the east side of the ballroom.

The night passed quickly. Wine bottles cluttered the ballroom table. Dimitri and I had had a few glasses but decided it was best to stay sober for the time being. I couldn't bear the thought of embarrassing Grandmother like that. Our old friend Vladimir and his wife Sophie left early to go home to their children. When he said goodbye to Vladimir Dimitri became sad for a moment. I knew he loved the new life we lived but I also knew that sometimes, Dimitri missed his old life.

I wished the wonderful night could go on forever. Being in Dimitri's arms was the only place I ever wanted to be. As we were finishing the last dance, Grandmother stopped the band. She waved Dimitri and I forward.

As soon as I was at her side she rose from the golden chair and addressed our friends of the royal court.

"Friends, I would like to thank you for attending this special night. I have a very important announcement to make. After spending almost two years in France with her husband, I would like to officially take Anastasia under my wing so that she can learn the basics to one day take my place."

I was shocked. I had waited for so long to be apart of something, and now I was. I would learn and then take Grandmother's place.

Dimitri wrapped me in a hug then let me go. I went to Grandmother and gave her a hug. Everyone clapped and cheered. They knew that this was the best for their court. I was so happy!

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and whipped around. Dimitri was immediately at my side. His hand found mine and I gripped it tightly. I don't think I'll ever know why it happened, or how. All I know us the six large ballroom windows shattered into a million pieces. It was the loudest sound I've ever heard. I clasped my hands to my ears, trying to block out the screaming of guests and cracking of glass.

Tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't move. My feet were frozen in place. Everyone was running around, panicking. I heard their muffled footsteps against the marble floor. Why was everyone creaming so loudly? My ears couldn't handle it.

All of a sudden I felt my body being shaken fiercely. I opened one eye and saw Dimitri staring at me, shouting my name.

I snapped out of my trance and took Dimitri's extended hand. We ran. Everything was a blur in front of my teary eyes. People brushed past my husband and I as we tried to make it out of the glass covered ballroom.

After what seemed like too long, Dimitri and I were finally out of the crazy ballroom and into the quiet hallway leading to our room. I was relieved. My heart slowed down and I could feel my cheeks become dry.

I glanced at Dimitri. His hair was sticking out in random directions, his jacket torn. I had no idea how that had happened. Maybe I hadn't been paying attention but I would've noticed Dimitri hurt.

When I looked at Dimitri's face, I sucked in air. Dimitri's eyes were wide open, and had a terrified look to them. His forehead was creased and mouth in a straight line. I held his hand tighter as we picked up the pace to our room.

Once inside, Dimitri locked the door and tossed his jacket on the scarlet chair. His eyes went from the chair to mine. What was he thinking that gave his eyes that scared and panicked look? I stared at him for almost a minute before Dimitri came to me and held me tightly. I lost my breath. I never knew Dimitri's grip was so strong. We stayed like this, clinging to each other for a long time. He reluctantly let me go, only to get changed. I knew he wanted to talk. We always talked after an incident like this. Yes, this happened often, almost every month. I've been afraid of loud noises since my family's tragedy and it hasn't gone away since. Not even Dimitri could calm my fear. But he did help, even a little.

As Dimitri got changed, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I gasped.

"Anastasia? You alright?"

I closed my eyes and answered. "Yes. Just got a look at myself in the mirror."

One of my gloves was missing, my braided bun was almost undone, the dress was in relativity good condition, but sadly, my tiara was missing. I could only assume it was smashed into pieces in the ballroom.

Smashed.

I shuddered. I quickly changed into my pink silk nightgown with pink robe. As I was brushing my hair I heard Dimitri come out of the bathroom. I turned and saw him in his usual brown pajamas. He looked so handsome. Instead of hugging me and telling me he loved me, Dimitri cast his eyes to the ground and whispered,

"Don't ever freeze like that again. I could've lost you. And I can't bear that." What? Dimitri was getting _mad_ at me for freezing? Suddenly all the love I felt for him seeped out. I glared at Dimitri.

"Let me get this straight: you want me to all of a sudden just stop being afraid of something I've been afraid of for all my life, just so that you can stop being worried over me? You are so conceited Dimitri!" I yelled, and then walked away to the bed. I hadn't meant to, but I had started to cry. What if Dimitri was right about my fear? What if I had died that night? But what could I do? My fear had always been a part of my life. I hadn't experienced that before in my life.

I heard Dimitri sigh, heard his footsteps come closer to me. His arms were soon around me and my head resting on his chest. Dimitri brushed away my hair and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to do it alone. I can help. We traveled to France together; I taught you how to become a lady, so obviously I can help you with this fear. I just don't want something like this to happen again. Trust me."

I didn't want to think about freezing up like that again. So I decided to agree.

"Alright. But only because I trust you. And because I don't want to freeze again. It was so weird, not being able to move or think." Dimitri kissed me. We broke apart and I stifled a yawn. He chuckled and tucked me into the covers then laid down beside me. I fell asleep curled up to Dimitri's chest, thinking of what a crazy evening it had been. I was happy that maybe, just maybe, my fear of loud noises would soon go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Anastasia from Cinderella

Chapter 2- Anastasia from Cinderella

The bright sun shone through my bedroom window. My husband yawned and brought me closer to him. I snuggled as close as I could to his warm body. I let out a content sigh and started planning out my day.

Get up

Help bake the morning bread

Prepare meal for my mother and sister

My mother.

With my eyes still shut I shuddered. I hadn't seen her or Drizella since the incident with Cinderella and the wand. Thankfully, Cinderella spared me. Once out of the castle I had gone to Thomas, the town baker, my love. He had taken me in, cared for me, and reassured me that my mother was coming for me. After the first few months we were wed. I still remember that day well. I had been so happy, but when Mother and Drizella didn't come…I felt let down. But I'm here now, in Thomas's warm arms. I'm happier than I've ever been.

I looked up at Thomas under heavy eye lids. His golden hair seemed brighter today, his lips half open. I smiled to myself and pecked his cheek. And to think I had been willing to give up Thomas for my mother's praise. It was so idiotic now that I think of it! And yet…I still felt that need to please her. Impress her, maybe.

Thomas's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. We shared a quick kiss before Thomas got out of bed to start the bread preparations. I was a little more sluggish. Maybe it was the fact that Mother was coming. I hadn't seen her in months. But for some reason I couldn't seem to get moving. It was odd. After Cinderella had left for the castle, I had gotten used to the idea of getting up with the sun. It became a part of my life. It still is I suppose. But that really has nothing to do with this, does it?

I quickly changed into a light pink dress with a cream apron and brown shoes. I had given up the idea of fine jewelry and dresses long ago. As long as I had Thomas, it didn't really seem to matter what I was wearing, as long as he was with me.

As I tied my reddish brown hair into a ponytail, I heard my stomach growl loudly. Thomas laughed from the kitchen and I laughed with him. I was out of our room in a flash, not bothering to make our small bed. I could smell bread baking and it only made my stomach growl louder. Thomas was dressed in his blue shirt, brown pants, and crisp white apron with chef's hat.

I went to the chestnut cupboards and started setting our table with the usual iron plates and cups with forks and knives. I was startled when Thomas grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. Thomas wasn't one for words but his actions said thousands of things. I relaxed under my husband's touch and decided the table could wait for a minute.

After a few minutes I broke the kiss. I smelt the burning of bread. "Thomas I think you forgot something…" He had a confused look on his face. I motioned for the large oven. My husband let out a shocked "Oh!" and let go of my hands. He ran to the oven while I stood near the table giggling.

Once the bread was taken care of, Thomas and I sat down to eat our breakfast of cheese, slightly burnt buns, and fresh milk that I proudly got myself. We said our morning prayer and dug in. I smeared extra butter on the buns while talking about my plans.

"So I was thinking I'd tidy up the house, maybe invite over a few people from the sewing group, and maybe…if it was possible, invite over my mother and sister." Thomas looked at me strangely.

"Is that what you want?" He said as he covered my hand in his.

I thought about it for a moment. I strived for perfection in my old life, and in my new one, it was slowly going away. Did I want it back that bad? No, of course not. I just wanted Mother to be proud of me for once. Maybe Drizella to come and visit me once in a while. I didn't want perfection, I just wanted praise.

I placed my other hand over Thomas's and gave it a squeeze. "Yes. I'm sure it is." A smile spread across both our faces. "Okay then."

Just then, Mother and Drizella opened our front door. I gasped. Thomas's eyes opened wider. What was she doing here? What did they want? What was going on?

I scanned Mother. She hadn't changed much in eight months. Her hair was still a dark grey with white flaking through it. Her lips were bright red and she was wearing the same purple dress I had seen her leave in that day at the castle. But Drizella…. She had changed so much. There was no longer a mischievous look to her eyes, no sparkle or flair. Drizella's lips were as pale as snow in a straight line. Her teal dress had faded to a light blue. My sister's black hair was streaked with grey. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. I was frightened. What had caused her to be so quiet, so timid?

I snapped out of my thoughts and removed my hand from Thomas's. Then I went over to my mother and sister. Mother's eyes pierced through me, causing me to shiver.

"H-Hello Mother, Drizella. What brings you here?" I felt my hands start to shake as the silence dragged on. Thomas took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Finally Mother answered. "I had to see what kind of dump you were living in. And it's no better than I suspected. Drizella, take my coat to their closet," Mother said icily to my sister. I was surprised when Drizella moved from Mother's side and took the dark purple shawl from her. I was even more surprised when she came up to me and asked in a quiet voice, "Where do you put the coats?"

I gave a small smile then took the coat from her callused hands. "Let me take care of it. Thomas, could you get Mother and Drizella something to eat? They must be hungry from the trip."

Just as Thomas was going to get something Mother's regal voice cut it.

"There is no need for that. We won't be staying long." Thomas came back to my side. I was startled. Mother was abusing her power over me. But wait, she had none. Not anymore, anyway. So why was it so hard to tell Mother to leave? To stop hurting Drizella like she so obviously was?

I offered my sister and mother a seat. Mother seemed fidgety on our plaid couch while Drizella was thankful just to sit, I believe. I tried to start many conversations with both of them, but Drizella never answered and Mother only answered in two words or less.

After a few minutes I was getting tired of trying. I let out a little sigh. Mother heard and scowled.

"If we're boring you, Anastasia, we will leave."

"No Mother! You aren't boring me. Thomas and I were up early baking bread. I'm sorry."

Mother's eyes went wide as saucers. "Y-You were baking? A lady _never_ touches food unless eating. You have lowered yourself to the commoner's standards. I am ashamed of you, Anastasia. At least Drizella hasn't settled than anything less than perfection."

My eyes watered. How could she do that? Why such cruel things? I felt a tear trail down my cheek. Thomas's arm went around my shoulders. He squeezed them and I turned to him. His face was stone, so hard.

I wiped away the tear and shrugged off Thomas's arm. I stood in front of Mother and Drizella.

"I chose this life Mother. I don't regret it. I love Thomas and I love that we are married. I love getting up early and being useful. And I'm really happy. For the first time in my life I don't need your praise.

"Drizella, I'm sorry for leaving you so fast. I hope you'll be okay.

"Mother, I don't want you to come back. Go home."

Mother was outraged. She stood and crossed the room to the door. She sent me a glare before calling Drizella. They left the shawl in my arms and slammed the door.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and sat back on our couch. Thomas rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. I felt a few tears fall on my dress.

"I'm proud of you, wife. Very, very proud."

I blinked away my tears and smiled at Thomas. "Thank you," I whispered. My head rested on Thomas's shoulder for a moment before we realized there was bread to be made. I sighed and moved my head.

"I guess we should get going. There is so much to do. I mean, there's dough to roll, slices to cut…" I was cut short by Thomas. He kissed me sweetly.

"We don't have to work right now. The bread can wait." I giggled and shook my head. "No. You know people will be coming any minute. I can wait to spend some quality time with you. Now come on, I think I hear the timer." We moved from the couch and went into the kitchen. For the rest of the day I was happy. I had finally stood up to my mother. I still felt bad about Drizella, but I hoped I could see her again. I knew I would.

The started with a smile and ended with one. Life couldn't get much better than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Anita

"Now I just have to add some fabric patterns and I can start the dress tomorrow!" I exclaimed proudly to no one in particular. I was alone in Roger's and my country house. Roger was introducing a new jingle to his boss downtown and wouldn't be back until late that night. I was sad that he had to leave so much but it did keep our Dalmatian farm going, along with my fashion designing.

After our dogs, Pongo and Perdita, came home with ninety-nine puppies Roger and I decided to leave our small apartment and move to the country. Sadly, most of the puppies had been sold. I missed them all but we and the dogs agreed that it was too much work to keep all ninety-nine puppies with us. Our nanny was thankful as well. Fewer mouths to feed, she always said.

But back to our story. I was relaxing on our red leather couch. The T.V. was off, all blinds closed, and I was happy. No headache today, which was uncommon lately. Something had happened to me ever since Cruella De'Ville went to jail after stealing all those puppies. Maybe it was guilt. We had been best friends and I hadn't visited her since then. Roger said I didn't owe her anything but a nagging feeling always came over me every time I thought about her. Next thing I knew I would have a pounding headache and would go to bed early. Roger had stuck close to me since the headaches became a regular thing. He thought he could figure out why they happened but I knew. And Roger knew it too. He just didn't like to think about it.

Someone knocked on the door. _I wonder who would be knocking on the door this late in the day_, I thought to myself. When I opened the door I saw an elderly man dressed in a mailman's uniform. He had a white envelope in his hand and was looking at me strangely. I looked at myself and realized why.

My auburn hair was pulled back in a stubby ponytail and my plaid pajamas weren't exactly a fashion statement. Neither were my fuzzy blue slippers. I laughed and apologized to the poor man. He looked so silly, with that stupid grin on his face.

"Are you Ms. Anita?"

I cleared my voice. "Yes. What's this all about?" I was praying it wasn't from who I thought it was.

"It's Cruella. She requested a letter be sent to you as quickly as possible. She doesn't have much time, lady. I suggest you see her soon." With that the man handed me the letter and went on his way town the dirt road. I held the letter in my shaking hands. What did he mean, she didn't have much time? They wouldn't…?

"Oh!" I gasped. I shut the door and walked into Roger's and my bedroom. Pongo and Perdita were sleeping on our medium sized bed. Once they heard the door closed Perdi came to my side. She nuzzled me and I petted her head.

"So Perdi, Pongo, think I should open this letter?" Perdi nodded her head vigorously. I always wondered if she actually understood me or I was just imagining things.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Your right. Well, here it goes." I grabbed the letter opener from the bedside table and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Anita,_

_I am writing to you from prison. I know you haven't visited me in seven months but I have something very important to tell you. I'm to be put to death in a few weeks. I know that this is a shock. I paid all those lawyers and I end up getting put to death! Let that be a lesson to you, never hire a lawyer. But anyways, I was wondering if you could visit me tomorrow at visiting hours? I want to apologize properly for what I've done to you and your family. Yes, even Roger. I'll be waiting. _

_Yours Truly, Cruella De'Ville_

My throat closed. The letter fell from my numb hands. Oh, God this is what I had feared. Perdita noticed my weird behavior and she and Pongo nuzzled me gently. I burst into tears. How could this be happening? This was awful!

I leaned against the bed while the dogs were licking me. I was so upset I didn't even hear Roger open the front door and walk in until he was inside the bedroom.

"Anita, darling!Why are you crying?" He was about to hug me when I pointed to the floor where the letter had fallen. Roger picked it up and read it. Once done, he stared at me, his expression soft and sad. I ran to his open arms and cried so hard. He just held me, telling me it would be okay. I don't exactly remember when he picked me up but Roger wrapped the blankets around my shaking body before climbing in beside me. Pongo and Perdi were sticking close.

In about an hour I had cried myself sick. My forehead was on fire and I was dizzy. Roger left to get a cold cloth and my medication to keep my headaches away. They hadn't worked so far but he was willing to try anything.

Roger was back in a minute, looking even more worried than before. He had changed from his business suit to black casual pants and a blue sweater. His forehead was creased with worry lines and I noticed his blonde hair was ruffled a little.

My husband was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't have to go. You know that. Anita, you don't owe that witch…"

I cut Roger off.

"But I do! Roger, she was my best friend. We were the top students of our designing firm. She was so nice to me. Sure she was very critical of me whenever I did better than her, but still. Roger I don't know what to do!"

I buried my head in my pillow. Roger rubbed my back and Perdi licked my nose. I let out a frustrated sigh. This was just too confusing. Roger was right. I didn't owe Cruella anything and yet…She was still my friend. And I couldn't let her die without seeing me one last time. It was decided then that tomorrow I would see Cruella for the last time. I was dreading it.

"Roger I have to see her," I whispered. And without missing a beat Roger gave me a hug and kissed me. "Only if it's what you want." I laughed a little. He was too much.

Pongo and Perdi noticed my mood lighten and left the room to find they're puppies, I suppose. Meanwhile Roger climbed into bed beside me and I leaned against him. I wanted to get off the horrible topic of Cruella.

"How'd the meeting go?" I asked.

"Very well actually," My husband sounded surprised. "We should be seeing a check with lots of zeros very soon. I didn't think they'd like it that much. But what can I say; I've always had a way with words." He winked at me. I burst out laughing.

"Oh yes! I remember the first thing you said. Exactly how many times did you say sorry exactly? Twenty? Thirty?" Roger faked a pout.

"Only five times, I believe. And you didn't seem to mind. You did marry me." With that I smirked. "Do you honestly believe I married you for your 'way with words'? Roger, are you still waterlogged after your fall last week? I married you because I knew you'd love me for who I am. That's the only reason. The rest were perks really."

Roger kissed my forehead. "I married you because I knew from that day in the park you'd stick by me no matter what. We went through our fifteen puppies being kidnapped, to living on a farm. And you're still here." I sighed.

"So what do you want to do tonight? You don't have to go anywhere… do you?" I asked, a little worried. I really needed Roger that night.

"Nope. The rest of the week is devoted to you fairest wife." I laughed loudly.

"An example of your way with words, am I right?" Roger laughed along with me and kissed me gently. We turned on the television and decided to watch a few movies before turning in for the night.

The truck was so shaky in the early morning. Roger and I had left early so I would be on time for visiting hours. I felt the perspiration drip off my cheeks. I was so nervous. What would Cruella and I talk about? Did I even remember what she looked like in the newspapers?

Suddenly the truck came to a stop. I took a few deep breathes before straightening my grey pencil skirt and matching jacket. The white blouse I was wearing stuck to my skin. This was so nerve-racking. Roger looked at me attentively.

"It's not too late. We can still turn around," said Roger in a quiet voice.

I shook my head firmly. "No Roger. We came this far. I at least have to see how she is. I'll be back in no time." I kissed Roger swiftly and was about to open the door when I felt Roger's hand on mine. He wrapped mine in both of his.

"I'll be right here." I nodded and gave him a small smile then opened the door. I started toward the prison.

The guards let me in after patting me down. I was lead to the visiting area. Ten tables were spread out in the small room with two benches at each table. I looked at each table, wondering which one was Cruella. I spotted her quickly.

Her hair was almost fully white, apparently she _was_ one to dye her hair. The orange jump suit didn't fit her skinny figure. It hung on her like a rag. I could feel myself begin to tear up. Cruella's face was so wrinkled, so pale.

_I should've visited her sooner_, I mentally scolded myself.

I walked over to her table. My legs wobbled in my skinny red high heels. She looked so happy to see me. I was glad she didn't know how hard it had been to come.

"Anita, _darling_!" Cruella wrapped me up in a hug. I hugged her back, a little hesitant. She released me quickly, probably guessing how confused and shy I was. My best friend sat across from me on the bench. A smile came across her face.

"Anita, where have you been all this time? I've missed you so!" I gave a small smile.

"We've been very busy Cruella. Roger and I moved to the country you see…with all the puppies…and, well, I was afraid." Cruella looked a little hurt. She placed her cold hand over mine.

"I'm so sorry Anita. For everything. I never should have done what I did. It's just…I guess greed got the better of me. Could you tell Roger I'm sorry as well? I know eh still hasn't forgiven me but since I'm going to die, I want to make amends."

I shuddered at the thought of my best friend dying. "Why are you going to die Cruella? It was only kidnapping puppies! Nothing like murder." Cruella became silent. An overwhelming feeling of dread came over me.

"What did you do Cruella? What did you _do_?" She sighed and removed her hand.

"Anita, I've done some horrible things in the past. I'm sad to say that, murder was one of them. I can't say I regret it though. The man deserved it. Stupid uncle." She muttered under her breath.

I gasped. "You? _You _murdered your own _uncle_? Cruella, how could you?" She didn't respond. I couldn't take this anymore. It was too much. I stood up, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Cruella. I'm so, so sorry but I have to leave. T-This is too much. I forgive you for the kidnapping but I could never forgive you for murdering your own uncle. Who was so kind to you. I wish you luck and peace in heaven." With that, I left my best friend alone.

I ran from the visiting area, ran all the way to the parking lot. I could see Roger in our blue truck. Roger was at my side in minutes, it seemed. He kept asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer.

"S-She…killed her…her uncle! That murderous witch took her uncle's life!" I screamed loudly. Roger looked surprised. Then he put his arm around my shoulder and brought me to the truck. We drove home in silence. Well, almost silence. I was silently crying to myself. How could Cruella kill her own uncle? It was unimaginable! I didn't really know my best friend that well after all. This was the worst possible thing that could happen.

Once at home, Roger parked the car but didn't move. I looked at him. What was going on in his brain? "Roger?" I whispered, trying not to make my voice shake.

Roger turned to me, his bright eyes dimmed. "I never thought Cruella was that evil, that viscous. To kill a member of your family…" Roger whispered. I took his hand in mine and nodded my head.

"I know. I always knew something…twisted was inside of her. But murder?" My voice caught in my throat. This was much too unlikely. Nothing like this should happen to anyone.

My husband put his arms around me. "At least she's only got a few weeks left. Then we'll be free of her." I nodded my head solemnly. "But not of the knowledge that she killed someone. That will stay forever I suppose," I said quietly. "We should go inside. I need some rest."

Roger nodded. "Do you want any medication?" I shook my head. "No, I'm fine actually. Maybe visiting Cruella cured me." I gave a gentle smile to Roger. He chuckled a little.

"Why not? Stranger things have happened. So, what to do tonight?" He opened him door and went around to his once out of the truck. I thought it over.

"How about we take the dogs fro a walk?" Roger laughed. "All of them?" he said while giving me his hand. I took it and jumped out. "Well of course! We can't let any of the fifteen feel neglected can we?" I giggled. Roger and I took all seventeen dogs (Pongo and Perdita included) for a long walk that night. Cruella never popped into my once for the next few weeks. Until the letter came, notifying us she had passed on. I didn't cry, I didn't weep. I couldn't shed a tear for her anymore. I had shed so many. It just seemed pointless. Roger had been supportive in my thoughts of not seeing her grave for a while.

I'll never forget the last day I saw Cruella. It's forever in my mind, but now I have no more headaches. So all in all, it was an interesting experience. One I'll never forget, no matter how much I want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2- Anastasia from Cinderella

Chapter 4- Angel

It was so dark outside on the porch. I could barely see my cream-coloured paws. It had been almost two years since I had met Scamp and moved in with his family to their two story sky blue house. Two damn years and I still couldn't get over this feeling. It was starting to annoy me. Why couldn't I just be happy? Had I done something wrong to feel this soft and scared?

Suddenly the doggie door opened and out came Scamp's sisters. They all had grown up to be exactly the same as their mother. _So boring, _I thought. Who would want to be the same as their mother and sisters? Sure, Lady was very kind and sweet, but I could never figure out why Tramp had fallen in love with her. Maybe it was her innocence? Or what used to be innocence.

Annette, Danielle, and Colette sauntered over to me and cornered me. What was it going to be this time? What were they going to say to lower my self esteem?

"Why don't you just go home? You've been imposing on us for too long. We are so sick of you," said Annette, saying it low enough so no one would hear but the circle and me.

I sighed and answered. "I don't have a home. Remember?" This was the only answer I was allowed to answer with. It was quite annoying but after a while, I guess I got used to it.

Danielle gasped. "You don't have a _home_? Why? Were you kicked out?"

Colette sighed. She always seemed the most reasonable out of the three sisters. I hated her least out of all the girls. "She was probably a bad puppy and the family didn't want her anymore. It's common with dogs who don't know their place." She emphasized the word _place_.

That was a new one. I lowered my bright blue eyes and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I hated crying, especially in front of the sisters. Where was Scamp when I needed him?

"Angel? Are you out there?" Scamp! I whipped my head around and flipped back my bangs. Maybe he wouldn't notice the tears. I smiled brightly, hoping he would get rid of these girls.

I heard Danielle, Annette, and Colette sigh. "I guess our fun's over for now. Don't say a word to Scamp. You know what happens if you do," all three said. I gulped but nodded. Maybe Scamp would figure it out himself and I wouldn't have to tell him.

Scamp came threw the doggie door after his sisters left. They greeted him in their usual high pitched joyful voices. I shuddered. Those voices sounded so different only a minute ago. Soon enough, Scamp was through the door and I guess I ran to him. But could you blame me? I was upset. I looked at Scamp.

Scamp's fur was ruffled and a light grey, exactly like Tramp's. I always admired how even though he was the spitting image of his father, Scamp never let go of his unique personality. I almost smiled. Almost. I knew the triplets were watching through the crack in the doggie door. I made sure to keep my face neutral at all times. Nothing was going to give me away, at least physically.

I sighed and licked Scamp's cheek. How I wished we had more time alone, but with those girls always around the corner I could never get a moment's peace.

He smiled at me but then it vanished, almost in a flash. "What's wrong Angel? You haven't been yourself lately." Crap. He'd noticed? Well, at least Scamp paid more attention than I thought he did. That was something.

Before answering I glanced at the door. I heard giggles and even a few words. Damn. I knew they were there. I averted Scamp's trusting blue eyes and answered in a quiet "No, why would there be?"

Scamp didn't believe me. I knew from the way he kept looking at me, then the doggie door, and then back at me Scamp had an idea. His eyes became cloudy, their shine faded. I knew something was up. He was going to want to talk. But where could we possibly go to get rid of Annette, Danielle, and Collette?

Suddenly, Scamp grabbed my red collar and started to run. I shook off his teeth and ran after him. Who knew he was so fast? I panted hard then tried to ask where we were going.

"Somewhere safe. We're almost there, come on!" We took off again at an even faster pace. My breathing labored and I was out of breath in minutes. _Too much of the good life, I've lost my edge, _my conscience hackled me.

Finally we made it. I didn't see what was so special about a hill overlooking the town. Okay, maybe the tree provided tons of shade but at night that really didn't help much. At least Scamp's sisters were far away. Scamp sat in front of the tree, staring up at he stars with a dreamy look in his bright eyes. I sat beside him.

"My parents met here. Dad brought Mom here after their night at the Italian restaurant. They always told me about it. Especially Dad. Maybe he thought I'd bring my lucky girl out here someday. I guess I have." He nuzzled me and I nuzzled back, grateful that this place was quiet.

"Why did you bring me here Scamp?" As if I didn't already know. But I wanted to hear it from Scamp himself.

Scamp turned to me and stared for a moment.

"Because I don't' want you to have to lie to me in our house. I want to know what's wrong with my Angel."

My Angel. That had a nice ring to it. It was almost like it was my new name. I loved it.

I was about to tell him, about to explain why I hid all the time. But my throat closed up and I couldn't' get eh words out. They were stuck. Why?? Why now of all times! Scamp wanted to know, he wanted to help! And my fear had to get a hold of me. Damn.

I let out a frustrated sigh, lay down, buried my head in my paws, and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. This was so screwed up. What had happened to the tough Angel? The one that hung with junkyard dogs and could scrap with the best of them? I was going soft. I didn't like it one bit. If only Scamp could read minds, then he would have known years ago.

"Angel? If you can't say it, it's okay. But do you think you could give me at least one word? Just to know you're okay?" I raised my self to full height and stared at Scamp. He looked….hurt. Why did this have to be so hard when it should've been so easy?

My breath was shaking but I managed to get out the most important word in that moment. "Sisters." It came out hardly a whisper but the word rang in my ears. Scamp would figure it out. I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

Scamp's eyes widened. At least he had some idea as to what was going on. He looked furious. His eyes narrowed and he started to pace. I liked this Scamp. There was a sadness mixed with hate in his expression. It was a new Scamp and it was intoxicating.

Suddenly he stopped pacing and came to me. Odd. What was even stranger was how his voice caught in his throat as he spoke to me.

"I'm so sorry, my Angel. This is my entire fault. If I had just…" I licked his cheek; that shut him up.

"So what if you didn't notice for two years? I wasn't exactly willing to let everyone know I was going all soft and weak. But I'm glad you know. At least I won't have to keep hiding everything from you."

Scamp's face brightened. We snuggled for a few minutes before I wanted to go home. I knew the girls were waiting. Scamp knew as well. I think that's why he stuck so close to me while we walked the seven blocks home. I kind of liked knowing Scamp was beside me. It gave me a sense of safety. I let out a relaxed sigh.

The time flew by fast on the walk home and before I knew it we were walking up the sidewalk. I felt my anxiety level rise as Scamp and I walked up the porch steps. My ears perked as I listened for their quiet conversation.

Colette was the first to run through the doggie door. Her sisters followed in suit but skidded to a stop once spotting Scamp. Danielle flashed a sparkling smile to her older brother. The others were slow to follow, only smiling a little. They were unsure of what was coming next. If I had been them I would have felt the same. No one wanted Scamp's temper, especially when it had something to do with me.

Annette looked extremely worried while Colette looked to be calculating something. Before anyone said a word, I raised my head high, flipped back my long bangs, and walked up the stairs past the triplets. Scamp was at my heels, sticking closer to me than ever. He was giving his sisters a warning look. I found myself smiling almost a cocky smile. I was free of the girls and they knew it. If the sisters bothered me again, they knew they'd have do deal with Scamp.

Once through the doggie door I raced Scamp up the staircase to our bed in Junior's room. The human was fast asleep by the time we were inside. We sneaked in and lay down in the fuzzy red blanket. I was exhausted. But before I could fall asleep Scamp nudged me awake.

"You know I'll always be there for you right?" He asked a little worried.

I giggled. How weird. I _never_ giggled. "Of course. I don't think they'll be anymore problems anymore. Now can I get some shut eye? I'm tired." Scamp chuckled and kissed me goodnight.

As I drifted off to sleep I realized that finally, I had a place to call home. It was all I had ever wanted. Well, and Scamp, of course.

With that I drifted off to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Part 1- Ariel

It was late. Eric and I had gone to bed hours ago but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was reeling with thoughts. How was my father, my sisters? Did they still miss me after all these years? Would they even recognize me? I was older now, my red hair less bright, blue eyes not as enticing as they once were. Would they remember their niece? Melody would soon join them in Atlantica. The world I had left behind for Eric.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered into the quiet darkness. Maybe it would be better if Melody left the land. She loved the sea, even more than I had. And, Melody loved a merman. Her sixteenth birthday would come soon. Then she could choose what she would stay for the rest of her life. It would not be like when she was a little girl, wanting to stay with her parents but see her friends from the sea. No, this time it was final. For Melody it would be the land or the sea for the rest of her life.

But I was afraid. Would a good mother let her child become a mermaid? What would my mother have said to this? What would she have said about me?

I sighed and decided not to waste my time trying to sleep. Instead, I changed into a teal green summer dress. Before leaving the cozy bedroom I glanced at my husband. I could hear his slight snoring. Good.

The salty water was cold against my pale feet as I walked along the beach. At least it wasn't windy, just dark. Dark and lonely. A chill rippled through my aging body. I sat near the water's edge.

"Mother, what am I going to do? Melody is changing so fast and I know I can't stop her. She's so much like you. And me. What's going to happen once she leaves? What will happen to my family?"

"Ariel? Is that you?" I panicked. What was Eric doing out this late? That was a stupid question.

"Y-Yes Eric, it's me." I saw a tall figure move out of the shadows. There was Eric in his crisp black pajama pants and shirt. He looked worried. What did he think I was going to do, jump into the sea and swim away?

Eric sat down beside me. I snuck a glance at him and realized he was still wearing his pajamas. I almost laughed. But I didn't. A wave of guilt washed over me. Eric had to get up early the next day. He shouldn't have been outside.

I felt his arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing out this late? It's freezing." I shook my head and sighed. I stared into my husband's blue eyes. My head was buried in Eric's shoulder as I tried to explain myself.

"Melody will leave for the sea, I know it. Then it'll only be you and I left. We won't…we won't be a family anymore." Eric sucked in air and slowly let it out.

"It's Melody's decision on what to do with her life. We can't stop her. But that doesn't mean we won't be a family. No one said anything about not having another child. No matter what we will be a family."

I lifted my head and contemplated this. Eric was right, in his own way. We could always have another child. And just because Melody was going to live in the sea didn't mean we wouldn't be a family. She would visit. Unlike me. At the thought of my family, I felt a tear leave a watery trail on my cheek.

Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Why are you crying? Melody will come to visit. You have no reason to worry." I shook my head.

"No, no it isn't that. It's just…my mother. I miss her so much." Eric kissed my cheek and held me tighter. "Can you tell me what happened to her? I heard rumors as a child but…"

I unwrapped myself from my husband and stood ankle deep in the icy water. "The rumors are probably true. A boat came into a cove where the royal family and my parents' court were relaxing. Suddenly, this….this huge boat crashed into the rocks as my mother was trying to save a music box my father had given to her. She didn't make it. It was so horrific. One minute my mother was laughing and the next…she was gone.

"Everyone said I was like my mother's exact replica. We've got the same passion for music. Every time I sing, it's like I can hear her inside of me. I wish she was here so I could ask for advice on how to raise a teenager, I wish she was here so she could be proud of her youngest daughter."

I felt Eric's hand rest on my shoulder. I flinched with his touch. I was so cold, so scared of what was to come in only a week. It was all so stupid and confusing. Why did that boat have to crash into the cove? Why did Mom have to die when I was so young?

Eric took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Your mother would be proud of you. You've raised a wonderful and confident daughter. I'm sorry about your mother. It wasn't your fault." A cold breeze whipped around Eric and I.

"We should go to bed. You'll catch a cold at this rate." My husband tried to make me move but I wouldn't move. "Ariel? Come on. Please." I shook my head.

"In a minute. Just…give me a moment okay?" Eric slowly nodded his head. "If you're not in the bedroom in two minutes, I'll come and get you." I nodded. Eric left and once I was sure he was gone I sat in the salty water. I felt my summer dress soak up the water immediately. _Oh well,_ I thought. It was just a dress.

Suddenly, the clouds disappeared and the stars came out. I looked at each one, wondering which star had been my mother's favorite. A shooting star shot across the night sky. I silently made a wish.

_I wish my mother was here_. I knew it was useless but what could it hurt? At that point I didn't care if it was silly. I just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the week.

The master bedroom was eerily quiet. I quickly changed out of my soaked dress and into my light purple night gown. I was about to crawl under the covers when I caught my reflection in the full length mirror.

My hair was the color as Mom's when she was my age. The eyes were exactly the same. Finally I looked ay my face and gasped. My mother. I saw her looking back at me in the mirror. She was me. I was her. _That silly wish came true! A little, I guess_, I thought to myself.

I smiled at my reflection then went to bed. Eric's arms were around me as soon as I was under the dark blue covers. There was no need to flinch, no need to shiver. I was warm, I was safe, but most of all, I was happy. _What an odd night!_

I drifted off to sleep, wondering what I should wear to Melody's birthday party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Part 1- Belle

Chapter 6 Part 1- Belle

"And furthermore, if the taxes aren't increased, there will be no money to refund your grandfather. It is of the utmost urgency we repay him for…" The council dragged on. I let out an exhausted sigh. My long curls were coming undone. Alec, my husband, and I had been awake and sitting in the dark meeting room since before seven o'clock. I wished we could just leave and crawl back into bed. But we couldn't. Alec never seemed to want to do anything with me lately.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy. If only the meeting could be over. Alec never had enough time for me anymore. I found myself day in and day out walking with my old friends Lumiere and Cogsworth. Lately Lumiere had stopped walking in the garden with Cogsworth and I. I could only assume he was with his lover and my good friend Fifi. At the thought of the happy couple I shuddered.

Had I made a mistake accepting Alec's proposal? Was I wasting my time? No, I couldn't be. This was true love. Wasn't it? This was what I had always wanted, right?

Suddenly, someone knocked on the meeting room door. A servant opened it and there was Fifi, cheeks rosy and lips pulled back in a brilliant smile of sparkling white teeth. What could Fifi possibly want this early in the day?

"Mrs. Potts requests the Princess's immediate presence. Might I steal her for a moment?" My husband nodded quickly, gave me a peck on the cheek, then sent me on my way without a word. As soon as the door closed Fifi was in a fit of giggles.

"Fifi, what are you laughing about? And what does Mrs. Potts want this early?" Fifi stopped laughing but still smiled.

"Oh that! Mrs. Potts is in the kitchen with Chip. She doesn't want a thing. I wanted to talk to you in private so I made it up. Now, let's go for a walk and you can tell me what's been bothering you." I was all for getting out for a walk but I couldn't tell Fifi what was troubling me. She wouldn't understand. Fifi was my close friend but she wouldn't know how I felt.

We started walking towards the courtyard. I noticed snowflakes were starting to fall. How magical they looked, floating to the cold ground. Fifi handed me my red shawl to cover up my golden winter dress.

Fifi was silent as we walked the dirt path around the yard. I assumed she was waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't think of what to say. How do you explain what's in your heart to someone who would never understand?

"Have you ever felt like you aren't loved? Like…maybe the person you thought loved you, really doesn't?" Well, that wasn't supposed to come out. But now that it had, what was next? Would Fifi understand or was I just going to be on my own, as usual?

Fifi stopped walking and stared at me. "Once." Her voice was hoarse and went quiet. I stopped walking too, and looked at her with curiosity. Did Fifi really understand?

We sat under the bare oak tree. She looked at me, her dark eyes sad. Then Fifi started to explain.

"It was before the castle, the enchantment, and Lumiere. He doesn't know, and you can never tell him. It was in a small town near France. I was engaged to be married to a rich lawyer. He was charming, sweet, and he said he loved me. In my heart I knew he didn't, but I thought that in time he would grow to love me.

"It was two days before we were to be married and I had been away for a week. I came home early and went to visit him. I opened the door and found my fiancé in bed with another woman. Apparently, he had been having an affair for six months. I was devastated. That same day I packed up all my things and left my old life behind. I found this castle a week after and ever since I've been a maid." Fifi shivered. I gave her a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrific, finding the person you love with another." Fifi nodded in agreement then turned to me.

"Now Belle, what's wrong with you? You can't honestly believe the Prince doesn't love you, do you?"

I sighed. "No. It's just…we never spend any time together. Ever since our marriage all Alec can think about is paying back his grandfather and becoming king. Meanwhile I'm alone and I don't know if he loves me like he did in the beginning." I felt a tear slide down my icy cheek.

Fifi rubbed my back. "Oh, Belle. Alec loves you. He's just…busy." I sighed.

"At least you know Lumiere loves you. He spends every chance he gets with you. I see you together all the time. Sooner or later he's going to marry you. You're so lucky Fifi." Fifi laughed a little.

"Silly Belle! Of course I love Lumiere but him purposing will never happen. It's all about the chase and he's caught me. He'll grow tired of me eventually. It doesn't mean I won't be upset when it happens, but I'm prepared." I gasped a little.

"Fifi, Lumiere loves you and you know that. You've been together through everything. And he still calls you his one and only. Trust me, Lumiere won't leave you."

"Belle is right, _mon cher_. I love you more than life itself. My life may have been the chase, but now that I have you I'll never let you go." Out of no where Lumiere poked his head around the tree trunk and kissed Fifi passionately. I stared for a moment then quickly looked away, embarrassed. When I looked back, Fifi had stood up and was adjusting her black and white maid's outfit and fluffed up her short light brown hair. Lumiere's arm was tightly around her thin waist. I felt a flame of jealousy burn my heart. Why didn't Alec hold me like that anymore?

Lumiere noticed my sadness. "Oh _monsieur_ Alec! Would you come here please? I believe your wife would like a word with you." My eyes widened. I glared at Fifi and Lumiere.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"_Oui_. But what I said was true. Come Lumiere. We must let them sort out their problems." In an instant my friends were gone and I was alone with Alec. I raised myself up off the frozen ground but my back was turned away from Alec. Had he really heard everything?

Alec's warm firm hand was on my shoulder. I felt another tear slid down my cheek. Why had it come to this, where I couldn't even look at my husband?

My husband turned me to face him. Alec's dark blue suit made him stand out in the white wonderland, his tawny hair pulled back. His blue eyes were brimmed with tears. Had I done that to my Alec? I felt horrible. "Is it true? Do you really believe I don't love you?" Alec's voice was nothing but a quiet whisper. I sighed.

"We never spend time together. You never ask how I am. You never say you love me. You never walk with me, just the two of us. It's like I'm not even here, like I'm not your wife. It's like…ever since the curse was lifted all you care about is becoming king." I dropped my gaze to the white ground. I couldn't look at my husband. I wondered what he'd do, now that he knew what I thought.

All of a sudden I felt the crushing weight of my husband's arms around me. He was holding me against his hard chest, my head directly under his chin. I heard his breath go ragged. Was he that distressed? I tried to look up at his but Alec wouldn't let me move my head.

"My sweet Belle, I love you as much as I did on our wedding day, more than that. I know I haven't spent time with you and for that I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I thought it was best to let you adjust on your own. When Lumiere brought me hear and I heard how upset and hurt you are….I almost died. I never wanted to hurt you. Never. I promise never to make you feel unloved or ignored. You're my wife and I value you more than anything."

That was a long speech. I knew I was grinning wildly. Finally, Alec was paying attention to me! Now he understood.

"As long as you live I'll love you. And if you just pay attention a little more I'll be happy." Alec nodded his head in agreement and I laughed.

"Could you let me go? I'm having a little trouble breathing." My husband chuckled and let me go, but only for a moment. Then his lips were pressed hard against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and forgot about everything, just focused on Alec.

After a minute of so Alec and I separated. He linked his hand with mine and asked what I'd like to do.

"Why don't we go to the library? At this rate I'm going to catch my death of cold." When I said that, Alec picked me up and cradled me in his arms like on our honey moon. I shrieked in a playful tone.

"What are you doing, you crazy fool? Put me down!" I squirmed in my husband's arms but he wouldn't let me go. He just kept walking in the ankle deep snow.

"Never. Not until you say you love me."

I gave dear Alec a glare. "Why? You know I do!" Still, Alec wouldn't let me down.

I sighed then gave in. "Prince Alec, the love of my life, I love you. Now can I get down? This is starting to get uncomfortable." Alec laughed then set me down on my feet. The blood rushed to my head and I almost fell. Thankfully Alec caught me in time and held me close to his waist.

"Off to the library dear wife?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes husband. Let's be off." As we walked together to the library I reminded myself to thank Fifi next time I saw her.

Part 2- Fifi

"_Oui_, but what I said was true. Come Lumiere, we must let them sort out their problems." I took Lumiere's warm hand and we left Belle and Alec alone in the garden. We had done our part. The rest was up to them. I was very hopeful that what Lumiere and I had attempted to do would work.

For the last while we had noticed the princess very unhappy. Lumiere and I had found it odd, for who should be so unhappy when they had true love? I had guessed that Belle felt ignored. The plan to make the royal couple meet had been my idea and from then on Lumiere and I had started working to make the young lovers talk it out. I hadn't meant to let my painful past slip, especially when I knew Lumiere was so close by; waiting only for a signal or phrase so he could bring out Alec. It was a grave mistake on my part, and I knew Lumiere would not let it go easily.

As soon as Lumiere and I were through the servant's door, Lumiere held my hand tighter and started walking towards his apartments with me dragging behind.

"Dear Lumiere, where are we going in such a hurry? I thought we could relax for a while, since all out hard work will soon pay off." At once Lumiere stopped walking and stared at me in disbelief. Had I really sounded that insincere?

Without warning Lumiere pulled me against his chest and held me close. I giggled. We must have looked so foolish, standing in the middle of the busy kitchen.

I tried to figure out why Lumiere was so emotional but then again, having Lumiere protective over me and my well being was a quality I quite liked about him.

"_Mon amour_, why are you not upset? You just confessed something about your past that even I didn't know about. How come I never knew? I would have done everything to make you see that you are loved and that I would never stop loving you."

I went stiff in Lumiere's arms for a moment. Why did he think I needed to be upset? Being upset would never solve the way I felt or my past. For five years I had been upset and it had done nothing to help me get over my old life.

"Love, I am not upset because being upset doesn't solve anything for me. I never told you because I knew you would react this way. I'm sorry for that, truly I am. But sweet, it is easier to keep some things to myself then let someone I care about know. Understand that I may be the Fifi you see today, but a long time ago I was a different person." My voice was quiet as I finished explaining.

I slipped out of Lumiere's strong grasp and ran from the kitchen. I was too emotional to be seen by anyone. No one could possibly understand how I felt when I saw someone who looked like Charles, or saw long dark curls. They only reminded me of things I didn't want to remember.

As I ran down the halls to my bed chamber, I heard Lumiere frantically calling my name. _I should go back_, I kept saying. And yet I didn't. I kept twisting and turning down different halls, trying to lose him. It was so childish and foolish of me to think I would ever lose Lumiere. But eventually, I couldn't hear my name. All I heard was silence. Painful, unforgiving silence.

Finally I made it to my bedroom. I unlocked the door and once inside locked it again. I didn't want to be disturbed. Once it was locked I went to my small closet and pulled out a plain red gown with short cuffs on the shoulders for sleeves. I felt the material and wondered what it was. I knew it wasn't silk. Only the rich wore that. I hadn't been rich since…I quickly tossed away that thought. No need to think of something that only made me cry.

Once dressed, I sat in front to the small iron mirror. I tried to figure out if I had any wrinkles or anything unsightly on my face. None of the sort, praise God. I found my gaze drifting from my face to my hair. What short, ugly hair it was. I never should have cut it. I remembered the dark curls. Oh, what beautiful things they were! And how much work it would be now, to put them up. I didn't have maids like I once had to do my hair. No, it was just me.

I sighed and turned away from my reflection. I was sick of looking at myself in the mirror. It only reminded me of how much I had changed and how much I actually thought of my old life.

I found myself growing more and more tired and decided to take an afternoon nap. Maybe that would make me stop thinking about Lumiere and how hurt he had looked when I ran. Or how much I missed him when I needed him most. _Now you've got to stop thinking things like that_, I shook my head and silently scolded myself.

Quietly I climbed into my twin sized bed and drifted off to sleep, only to find myself dreaming of Lumiere.

_Rap, Rap, Rap_

Someone was knocking on my door. I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled myself away from my warm bed. And I had been having such a nice dream to. Or at least from what I could remember it was nice.

I shuffled to the door and quickly smoothed out my hair before opening in. On the other side stood a very exhausted and very angry looking Cogsworth. I almost laughed as I looked at him. He was in his ill-fitting plaid pajamas and teddy slippers. Thankfully I held in the laughter, for he didn't seem to be in a very pleasant mood.

"What is it Cogsworth? I'm very tired…"

"Yes, yes and so I am but just listen for a moment. Lumiere wants to see you in his chambers and for some stupid, unknown reason I'm supposed to take you to him. I don't see why you can't take yourself but Lumiere insisted on it. Now come along so I can go back to bed. The night is already half over and I…" I then cut off Cogsworth.

"Half over? But I thought it was only the afternoon?" my tired friend sighed but didn't answer me. Instead of dragging the answer out of him I left it alone and took his offered arm. We walked slowly down the silent halls. As the time passed I grew increasingly agitated.

"Cogsworth?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Lumiere wants?" I was worried enough but I needed someone to tell me I wasn't going crazy as I thought of all the things Lumiere could possibly want.

Cogsworth thought for a moment then answered.

"I don't have the faintest idea. I'm only guessing it has something to do with marriage." Suddenly Cogsworth stopped walking and talking. He placed his hand over mine as my mind raced with thoughts of Lumiere and I marrying. Oh, what a blissful thing that would be!

"He loves you, you know? He really does. I've seen him go through so many women. But, almost like magic, when you came along all that changed. He didn't even glance at another woman when you came into his life. Although I hate to admit it, Lumiere is my closest and dearest friend and when you showed up at the castle I thought the worst was going to happen. But instead, here you are, after God knows how many years and he still loves you as much as he did then." I thought it over. Cogsworth might have actually been right. Hadn't Belle said about the same thing?

I smiled at Cogsworth. We continued walking for another few minutes before my friend started talking again.

"When Lumiere came inside after you and he exercised your plan, he was very upset and frazzled. I've never seen him like that over anything in his life. Now I wonder what brought that on." Cogsworth gave me a look that said what I already knew.

"I haven't the faintest idea." What a lie. I felt my face flush. Before I could get my face back to a normal shade of pink, we were already at Lumiere's chamber door. I sent a pleading look to my old friend but he just shook his head. Cogsworth would be no help to me now. I was on my own, in that moment at least.

Just as Cogsworth was about to disappear to his rooms for the night, I grabbed his arm. With a panicked look on my face I spoke in a hushed whisper. "Knock for me? My nerves are making my hands shake." My friend sighed but knocked for me. Then he disappeared around the corner.

As I waited I adjusted my dress, making sure it didn't look like I had fallen asleep in it. What was taking Lumiere so long? It felt like I had been waiting for an hour. It must have been the nerves. What if Lumiere was purposing to me? I started to wonder how long he had been planning it, if he had been planning it. Or maybe he wasn't going to purpose at all. Maybe Lumiere was going to give up on me. My hopes were soon dashed by my over thinking.

Without warning the door flung open and I saw Lumiere. His caramel hair was down his back in a regal ponytail. Lumiere's outfit seemed to fit his eyes, tired and weary. The cream shirt and black pants were wrinkled, almost like he had been napping recently. I almost chuckled. Maybe there was still hope for us. Maybe there was still hope for me after all.

"Come in." That was all my love said. Yet again, my happiness faded. I followed silently behind, praying for a sign that I wasn't out of luck yet.

Without speaking to me, Lumiere sat down in his red velvet loveseat. A bottle of wine and two glasses were placed on the side table. I had always admired Lumiere's rooms. The Prince had had them designed especially for him, since he was Alec's best friend. Well, next to Cogsworth of course. All the furniture was richly colored in red, purple, or gold. They were the most regal colors, only usually used in the rooms of nobles. The desks, tables, and chairs were varnished in an oak color.

I quickly sat down on another loveseat across from Lumiere. He was staring intensively at the fire. Silently I wondered what in the world Lumiere was thinking but thought it better not to ask. He didn't look like he was in the mood for any funny business.

"Lumiere? Is something bothering you?" I asked tenderly. Once those words left my mouth I knew I had made a mistake. The look Lumiere gave me made me almost burst into tears. It was filled with so much hate and sadness. Now I knew what Lumiere had wanted. Lumiere wanted to break up with me. Then I was positive I was going to cry.

But then, the look vanished. Lumiere got up from his seat and went to his bed. He put his head in his hands and wouldn't look at me. Immediately I ran to his side. I didn't like this side of Lumiere. It was a side that I had only once seen, and that had been because of me too.

I knelt in front of Lumiere and tried to pry his hands away from his face.

"Lumiere, please! Look at me. I'm begging you…." I started to cry then. I have no idea why. Maybe it was because Lumiere was upset. Maybe because I didn't know what was going on. Or maybe, I was sick and tired of hiding away all my feelings.

Suddenly Lumiere's hands flew from his face and he sank to the floor beside me and held me tighter than ever. But I was so glad for the closeness and comfort I got from him. I felt warm tears fall onto my damp cheek as we sat on the floor together. It must have been a few minutes before we stopped crying. I couldn't feel my legs any more.

Lumiere stared at me and held my face in his smooth hands. "Fifi…I don't know where to start. There's so much to say…"

"And not enough time. I know, me too. I'm sorry. For everything. For running, for not telling you everything from the beginning. I was ashamed of what had happened. I didn't want you to know where I had come from and how much I was and still am fragile. Please forgive me. I don't know what I'd do if…." Lumiere kissed me then. The kiss became deeper and I was so close to forgetting what I had been saying and thinking.

Suddenly the kiss broke and I felt myself become sad. I hadn't wanted it to stop, not for anything in the whole world.

"Fifi, you are everything to me. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I forgive you for not telling me. Earlier I was upset because I didn't understand why you were keeping secrets but now I understand. Sometimes people with a past need secrets so they feel like, maybe, they have some control of their live left. Now I've got something to tell you. You're not the only one who has a secret."

My eyes widened at this. Lumiere had a secret too? That was…strange. And something I hadn't thought he would have in a hundred years. Lumiere stood holding my hand tightly. I got up and let him lead me to the loveseat. He sat down first and I curled up close beside him. Before sharing his secret, Lumiere poured each of us a glass of wine then began.

"It was so long ago and yet it feels like it was only yesterday I was getting married in a beautiful French cathedral. I think the day was sunny, I know the hall was full. Everything had been going perfectly ever since I purposed to the beautiful Genevieve Garson. She was perfect in every way. No flaw could be spotted on her. No one could take their eyes off her when she walked into a room. I guess that was where the trouble started.

"On the day of the wedding, Genevieve never showed up. She stood me up on our wedding day. I went to find her, leaving everyone at the hall and telling them that it was probably just carriage trouble. I searched for her at her father's house, her best friend's, even the tavern. I was desperate. What would people think of me, knowing that she had left me at the alter…on our wedding day? I couldn't bear to think of it.

"Just as I was about to give up and go back, I heard noises from the hay loft of an abandoned farm. I don't even know how I made it there. All I remember was walking to the barn and finding my fiancé in the arms of a local stable hand. After that I left town. I didn't even look at my fiancé or go back to the cathedral. Instead I went home, backed up everything, and left town for good. Then I came here. A few months after, you showed up and the rest is history. No one knows about this, not even Cogsworth and you can never tell him."

I traced Lumiere's strong jaw line with my index finger. How could a woman ever hurt my Lumiere? It was unthinkable! Without saying a word I kissed Lumiere softly on the lips.

"That woman was an imbecile for leaving you. But I'm so glad she did. Or I never would have met you. Lumiere, sweet, you are without a doubt, the only thing that would hurt me to lose." I rested my head on Lumiere's shoulder and listened to every sound around me.

Lumiere kissed my forehead. "That man was a fool for hurting you. But I'm so glad he did. Or I never would have met you. Fifi, my darling, will you marry me?" Immediately my head shot up and soon I was staring at Lumiere. What had he said? Marry him?

"M-Marry? Lumiere, are you sure? We both know what it's like to be left at the alter. Are we making a mistake?" I felt myself take deeper breathes, my head spin. This wasn't what I had expected.

"The only mistake would be never to marry the only woman I have ever loved in my entire life the way I love you. Now is it a yes or a no?" Lumiere was smiling at me. Oh his smile. I could never resist it.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes…" I laughed as Lumiere kissed my cheeks, eyes, lips. I felt a ring being slipped onto my left fourth finger.

Lumiere and I stopped kissing. I rested my forehead against his and giggled. I couldn't get used to thinking of Lumiere as my fiancé.

"Well, Lumiere, it is very late and I suppose I should be off to bed. Will you walk me to my room?" I smiled as a look of deep concern came over Lumiere. He shook his head.

"It is really too late for you to be walking to halls alone. Why not stay here tonight? It is warm and safe in my chamber. Tomorrow we can tell the prince and princess our news but why not relax for, oh, an hour or so?" Was it really that late?

I sighed. "Well if you insist. But people will talk. I don't want my reputation to be ruined you know," I said teasingly. Lumiere laughed. "Darling, your reputation was ruined when you caught my eye." I laughed along with him.

"True enough. Alright, that's enough laughing for now. I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep before dawn breaks." Lumiere agreed. He picked me up in his arms and delicately placed me on his bed before disappearing to change into his night clothes. I crawled under the silken sheets and closed my eyes. I would have fallen asleep too, but was awoken by Lumiere giving me a kiss goodnight. Before letting me fall back into my sleep, Lumiere whispered in my ear, "Goodnight, love. I love you."

I sighed blissfully. "Goodnight, I love you too." With that I fell into a deep sleep, excited for morning so I could tell Belle everything.


End file.
